03196
}} is the 3,198th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 10 June, 2002. Plot Part One In Keepers Cottage, Betty cleans whilst in Café Hope, Seth, Bob, Viv, Danny, Donna and Lucy watch through the web cam. They comment and Seth reminds them that the secret is kept from Edna too. In Tenant House, Robert shouts at Andy for spilling on his revision notes. Victoria is there. Robert leaves to revise at Donna's. Outside, Len tells Edna that she looks ravishing. Edna gives him some money for the brooch. They talk about Tootsie and Batley Paddy stops Ashley outside the Post Office and they worry about Zoe in the clinic. In the Woolpack backroom, Brian is there with a French book for Katie. She goes to school and Brian complains about the pregnancy, his business and his life. Diane offers a lending ear. In the café, Viv talks to Donna about being a model. Donna tells her that exams come first. Donna, Robert and Danny joke about Shakespeare. Bob advises Donna to humour Viv about modelling. Viv dreams in the shop, as Betty and Edna walk in. Betty buys some pickled onions to help her ailments. Bob mentions the candlelit dinner and covers up saying Seth had told him. Edna confronts Bob. In Home Farm, Chris cancels his meetings so he and Charity can go and visit Zoe. Chris wants to hurry things along, and Charity advises him to let things go slowly. They kiss. Outside, Brian arrives late for work with Jack. They argue about Robert and Katie and look for suggestions of how to deal with the situation. In the clinic, Ashley arrives to see Zoe. Zoe comments that the staff and patients are hard to distinguish because of the uniforms. The nurse brings Zoe her medication and Zoe says she takes it to keep people happy. In the café, Viv has arranged an appointment for Donna to go the modelling studio. Chloe greets Seth with some toast. He joins Edna who comments that Seth eats for free in the café. Part Two In the Woolpack, Diane tells Rodney she is going with Gabby to join Bernice on the cruise ship. Mack joins them and jokes about flirting with the captain. Diane plays hard to get. Donna and Viv arrive home and Lucy, Katie and Andy join them. They joke and Robert arrives. Lucy says she's jealous. They ask Katie how she is. In the clinic, Zoe says she enjoys watching Children's programmes. Chris and Charity are worried. Zoe says she'll be home soon. Outside, Edna tells Betty that the whole village has been watching her on the internet. Betty jokes and doesn't believe her. Edna encourages her to go to the café. Diane tells Ashley that she is going to visit Bernice on the cruise. Ashley is worried about Gabby's routine being disrupted. Ashley encourages Paddy to visit Zoe, but he is apprehensive about what it may be like. In the village, Betty and Edna walk to the café. Outside the café, Charity tells Chloe that Zoe is ill and that Chris is worried. Charity tells Chloe to tell people that she is in a health spa. In the café, Robert and Donna meet Danny. Chloe tell them Betty and Edna are on their way over and they go to the computer. Outside, Edna encourages Betty to go in to the café. They look guilty and hide the computer. Betty asks if they know where Seth is. She leaves and outside Edna comforts her. In the café, Chloe, Danny, Robert and Donna worry. Outside, Betty is humiliated and Edna takes her home. Edna goes home to think and be on her own. Category:Former featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday